First Time
by sugacubez99
Summary: Yuri Xiao/Miharu
1. Her first time

I sighed as I read the poem to the class "you eyes like emeralds, your hair shimmering, your skin as soft as silk.."

_*sigh* jeez.. how annoying me reading out a love poem when I don't even have someone to love!_

I quickly turned to miss and said "can I stop reading now my feet are hurting" she nodded and I ran back to my seat behind miharu,

she turned her head to me and smirked "wow xiao that poem sounded like it was about me" I blushed and turned away arrogantly "shut up now am I staying over yours for tonight or what?" she nodded and smiled

_wow.. I never noticed how beautiful she was…wait what AM I saying?! im not lesbian.. at least I don't think I am.." _

"something the matter xiao?" miharu asked, me gazing at her I didn't notice her speaking, I shook my head and smiled, replying softly "don't worry im fine.."

_outside classroom_

I lay my head against the wall, thinking about my sexuallity, am I really lesbian? do I like girls? do I?! "DO I?" I yelled, miharu laughed "do you what?" as she was coming out the classroom, I turned round and laughed "nothing I was just thinking out loud"

she smiled and linked her arm with mine, this is how we always walked out of school, laughing and joking, do I _like _her?..

_outside school_

"okay…? if it was anyone in the school.. who would you want to be with?" I asked smiling, miharu blushed and turned away replying silently "another question please..?" I smirked "no way answer the one your given that's how the game goes" she smiled and replied quickly "jin" my smile vanished, I sighed "oh.." she asked concerned "something wrong?"

I shook my head fast and smiled, she smiled back and replied "okay..have you….have you ever kissed anyone like really kiss someone?" I sighed and shook my head, replying "no… but I want to… its really hard being in a school with couples at every turn and knowing your never gonna find that special someone…"

we sat down at a bench, I leaned my head on miharu's shoulder, she smiled and leant her head on mine, she smiled "everything will be okay.. it's the same for me too sweetheart.." I smiled and laughed "I know, that's what I love about us, we have so many things in common" she laughed "yeah, now c'mon before mom kills us both" she grabbed my hand and ran to her house.

_miharu's house_

"miharu, xiaoyu! why are you two so late?" miharus mom, mistuku questioned, miharu smiled "homework club" she whispered to me "Play along" I laughed "yes homework club, since it's the new semester we have gotten tons of homework and since its too much to do at home we go to homework club" mistuku gave us a warm smile, she laughed "okay, now you girls behave yourselves okay?" we both laughed and went upstairs

_miharu's bedroom_

"what the hell since when did you get a double bed?!" I asked pouting, she laughed and replied "ages ago! didn't you notice everytime you came round to my house?" I nodded and replied with sarcasm "yes ive totally noticed" she laughed at the sarcastic comment, I dropped my bag by the door and so did miharu.

_11pm_

we were playing that question game again, miharu asked "okay… who would you be with if you had the choice of anyone in the school?" I blushed and said quietly "you…" miharu's face turned serious for a moment then broke into a warm smile, miharu asked again "have you ever kissed anyone?" I blushed even more and replied "n-no… I would like to try though.."

miharu giggled and lifted my face, she smiled "I-I'll teach you how to kiss…" I blushed and stuttered "r-really?" she smiled and laughed "pucker your lips like this" she pucked her lips making me laugh and copy her "like this?" I replied muffled, she burst out laughing, I smiled and puckered my lips again, she smiled and our lips met, her kiss was addicting, her soft lips touching mine, it felt great

I wrapped my arms around her, blushing a lot, playing with her tounge, we parted and smiled at each other, I blushed "w-wow…" she giggled and replied "no ones kissed me like that before… ever.." I lay down on the bed, smiling and blushing, she lay next to me, stroking my hair,

I felt her breath touch my cheek, I faced her, and replied softly "miharu…question…if you had anyone in the school who would it be…?" miharu smiled and replied "y-you… the only reason I said jin last time is cuz I thought you wouldn't like me if I said you then…"

I smiled and kissed her muttering into her mouth "I love you miharu…" she flicked her tounge with mine, slipping her hand under my pj shirt, touching my breasts and licking my neck, a quiet moan escaped my mouth, I thought…_I do love miharu…I want her…"_ I breathed "miharu.. why are you teasing me?" she giggled and undid the buttons on my shirt, she smiled "because I love you…and its so cute to hear you moan" she kissed my neck and rubbed my breast,

I growled and moaned "please! I don't know what I am!" she smiled and laughed "im asking the same question to myself" I sat up and kissed her, rolling her onto her back and did the same she did to me, miharu tried to hide the moans she was emitting, she moaned "I love you xiao!"

we kissed taking off one anothers clothes, we took our shirts and bra's off, miharu smiled and pulled my pyjama bottoms and panties off, I blushed a lot and did the same, I looked at miharu's sparkling wet pussy, I blushed "h-hey.. your…"

she smiled and kissed me again, this time rubbing my clit, I moaned into her mouth and grabbed the sheets, I felt tears come to my eyes, I cried "please honey don't tease me" she smirked "why should I give it to you now?" she kissed down my body then started licking my dripping wet pussy

I moaned "oh god! this is driving me crazy!" she sucked my clit, making me moan more, tears fell as I squeezed my breast, I sat up and looked at miharu, she was sitting next to me she wrapped her legs and arms around me kissing me passionatley, rubbing her pussy against mine, I kissed her more, trying to hide my moans,

we parted and the rubbing became faster, she moaned "im gonna come!" I cried smiling "yes! come with me…please!!" we both moaned with delight as our juices came onto each other, I pressed my body onto miharu kissing her, playing with her tounge,

I parted and smiled " I love you…" she smiled and blushed, I asked softly "how would you like it if I fucked you?" she blushed and nodded, I kissed her again and rubbed her breast, listening to her moans, I bit her nipple gently, making her moan loudly, she groaned "xiao please don't tease me.." I smiled and kissed her from her stomach down to her pussy, licking it and sucking it.

she moaned "oh god! yes xiao please fuck me!" I smiled and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, she moaned "oh yes! fuck me more!" I thrusted my fingers in and out of her pussy while licking and sucking her breast, miharu moaned "please push another in!" I pushed a third finger in

I smiled and whipsered "I know your going to come…" miharu, sweating and moaning, cried "ahh xiao! it feels so good!!" I thrusted them faster, I saw miharu's eyes, filled with tears, miharu let out a long moan, coming whilst moaning, covering my hand in her precious juices

I smiled and pressed my body against hers, I smiled and bit her ear gently, whispering "look at my hand.. its wet with your juice… I love how you taste, wanna share?" I licked my fingers clean and kissed miharu, pushing some of her juices into her mouth, she blushed and swallowed them.

she smiled "wow.. I like how I taste" I giggled "me too…"

I carried on kissing her, caressing her curves, and blushing...

_now I know what it feels like to be loved…_


	2. The day to remember

…_was last night a dream?…did I make love to miharu?…ah.. I don't know…_

I opened my eyes, I smiled to the delicate beauty, staring right back at me, I purred "morning beautiful" she smiled and brushed her hand across my cheek, replying softly "morning sexy…did you sleep well?" I nodded and smiled "thanks to you.." miharu leant in for a kiss, I went to kiss her, before…"girls!! im going out, miharu, your brother is here to look after you okay?" miharu stood up for a sec, saying "be right back gorgeous" I smiled as she left the room.

I giggled and played with my hair, I smiled and thought "oh my god, my first love…" miharu laughed "back, I sent big brother down to the department store to pick up a few things, now we have the whole house to ourselves"

I flirted "come here you, I still havent gotten that kiss of yours" she smiled and kissed me passionatley, playing with my tounge, I took off the robe she was wearing, leaving her sexy naked body (due to last night) we parted, miharu laughed "hey cheeky, I gotta use this for walking around in"

I smirked "I prefer you naked" I kissed her and blushed, miharu smiled "hey…have you ever had your cherry popped?" I blushed a lot and turned away, saying quietly "n-no… im still a virgin..but…I feel bad saying so.." I felt tears come to my eyes, miharu hugged me quickly, saying softly "you know.. im a virgin too…do you want to have your cherry popped?" I nodded and smiled, she smiled and got up, walking to her wardrobe and pulling out a long purple thing that looked a lot like a dick.

I questioned "whats that?" she smiled and replied "its called a double dildo, an imitation of a cock, its used for fucking if you don't want to get preggo" I burst out laughing and clapped my hands, miharu kissed me, playing with my tounge again and started squeezing my breast

I kissed her more trying to hide the moans I was emitting, we parted, I moaned and fingered my pussy, miharu looked down, excited on what she saw, I moaned "o-oh man! this feels so good!" pumping three fingers into my pussy, its juices already squirting, miharu smiled "hold it a little longer"

I stopped fingering and breathed "w-wow.. I didn't know what came over me…" miharu licked my neck and breathed "do you want the dick in now?" I nodded and blushed, she smiled pushed the tip of it in,and the other tip of it into her, I closed my eyes and moaned letting out a whimper

she pushed it in more, I felt tears come to my eyes, she thrusted it in, hearing a small rip and me and miharu to cry out in pleasure, I sat up and looked at the thing that was pushed into me, I cried "blood?! is that supposed to happen?!"

she smiled "its supposed to happen, I read it up on wikipedia" I layed my head back and sighed in releif, I smiled and sat up again, we both thrusted into the dildo, making us both moan, she moaned "ill try the strap-on next"

I moaned and nodded my head, automatically rubbing my clit, swollen from excitement, I moaned "o-oh god! im gonna.." miharu replied quickly "not yet please hold out for as long as you can"

she leant over me, still thrusting and started sucking my nipple, I moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets, moaning "miharu I cant help it! im gonna come…a-aah!!"

miharu moaned "its okay! you can come now, let it all out, im going to come too!"

we both thrusted into the dildo faster and faster, untill our warm juices spilled over each other, she breathed "mind if we try your ass?" I blushed a lot, I breathed "not at all…miharu.. fuck me untill we cant come no more"

she gave me a warm smile, I got on all fours, miharu put the strap on dildo on her, she held the tip and pushed it against my ass, I moaned slightly, she pushed it in more, I smiled and moaned, she grabbed my hips and started banging me, I moaned loudly, tears fell, I cried "oh yes! miharu please fuck me harder!"

miharu moaned "oh…oh god I love having a cock! xiao your pussy and ass is so tight!" she banged me harder, making me cry in pleasure, she thrusted faster, my crying more for every hard,fast thrust, I moaned "oh man! yes, yes yes! aaaah!!" my juices came down my legs, my heart rate pulsed faster, noticing miharu's juices coming from her harness and her pussy

miharu laid back and smiled, she patted her dildo asking "c'mon get on" I giggled and put the dildo in my pussy, sitting down onto the harness, I thrusted my hips, miharu held them for balance, smiling at me, I pressed my body against hers, licking her tounge, thrusting more into me, she held my butt and thrusted faster, causing me to moan loudly,

miharu moaned "oh yes xiao! your so tight" I moaned loudly, I let my juices flow, we both moaned loudly, I fell back, out of breath and sweating, miharu took the dildo off then licked my pussy juices from the dildo, giving it to me after wards,

I licked the tip of it then sucked it, miharu smiled and lay next to me, saying "wow, if I were a guy and you were sucking my dick I'd cum all over your pretty face" I blushed and carried on sucking it, pushing two fingers into my soaked pussy, I sucked the dildo and kept fingering, pumping my fingers untill I could squirt no more.

miharu got on top of me and squeezed my breasts whilst kissing me, I blushed and kissed her passionatley, we parted and smiled, I quietly replied "I love you so much miharu…" then we heard a voice downstairs "miharu, xiaoyu im back from the department store! did you two behave?"

me and miharu looked at each other and burst out laughing, saying "yeah we did!"


	3. The bet

_Monday_

I met miharu by the allyway close to the school, miharu held my hand and smiled at me, I giggled "did you have a nice weekend?" she kissed me and replied "thanks to you.." I kissed her and pushed her against the wall, wrapping our arms around each other, we parted and blushed, miharu smiled and whispered "hey… wanna make a bet?" I smiled and nodded

miharu whispered again "I bet I can make you come through the school day" I blushed and laughed "sounds fun"

_school time_

miharu passed me a note saying "_meet me in the infirmary after school, then we Will have some real fun x" _I smiled at the note and looked at miharu, I blushed a lot when miharu looked back at me, I noticed she was blushing too.

_after school_

I waited on the bed in the infirmary, miharu opened the door, happy to see I was there, she dropped her backpack and took out something which looked like a pill but with a remote and wire attached to it, miharu flirted "wow..you look so sexy in the sunlight"

I blushed and lay down on the bed, asking "so sexy, what are you going to do to me?" she smiled and took out a dildo as well, miharu smiled and bit my ear gently, she whispered "how about bondage?" I blushed and smiled, excited at the idea, I nodded my head and kissed miharu, bringing her onto the bed and on top of me,

miharu rubbed my pussy through my skirt and panties, I kissed her more, licking her tounge and squeezing her breasts, gently taking her school shirt off working down to her skirt, miharu doing the same,

we parted and blushed at each other, miharu pulled my panties to the side and pushed a finger into my pussy, a moan escaped my mouth, she kept pumping her finger into me, making me more aroused,

I moaned "miharu, your so good.." miharu laughed "this is what watching yuri does to you, you pick up things" she kept pumping her finger pushing another one in, faster and faster, I moaned loudly, she quickly took her fingers out and started licking it,

rubbing her own pussy through her panties, she kept licking and sucking, my moans kept getting louder, im sure one or two teachers heard it, I covered my mouth and let out a muffled moan, letting my juices flow into miharu's mouth.

miharu swallowed and licked her lips and fingers clean, she smiled and took off my skirt leaving me only in my panties, her doing the same, I smiled "wow miharu your breasts are so perky" miharu blushed

"aww but yours are soft like cotton candy" I blushed and turned my head, miharu spread my legs and put the pink thing inside my pussy, with the remote in her hand, I asked "whats that?" miharu snickered "you'll find out soon enough"

turning it on, I felt a vibrating sensation inside me, I cried, squirming my body about, I moaned "h-hey! what have you put into me?!" miharu laughed and turned it down, making the vibrating stop,

also making me collapse on the bed, miharu leant over my body and kissed me, whispering "its called a vibrator, doesn't it feel great?" I nodded and breathed "it feels weird though.." she smiled and licked my neck, replying "hey.. I love you so much, I know it feels weird ive tried it honey"

miharu asked "want me to turn it up more?" I nodded, she turned the dial up more, making my body squirm and me to moan loudly, I moaned "a-ayah!" until my juices came out, I breathed "aah.. oh man.. that felt so good…" miharu, sitting at the end of the bed, giggled and put the strap-on dildo onto her and crawled over my body,

turning the dial to the vibrator on high, making my body squirm, miharu pinned my hands above my head, kissing me, I moaned into her mouth and licked her tongue, I blushed as she pushed the dildo into my soaked pussy,

miharu sat up and spread my legs and pushed them onto my stomach whilst thrusting, I moaned loudly at the vibrating and thrusting sensation which was in me, she thrust faster, I moaned "miharu, fuck me harder!"

with every hard thrust miharu gave, a jolt surged through my body, she took the dildo out, I turned onto my stomach and lifted my ass up, smiling as I layed my head down on the bed waiting for miharu, she smirked and took my hips, pushing the dildo hard into my ass.

I moaned loudly as she thrust hard into my ass, I cried "im gonna come!" miharu moaned "yes xiao!" with one last powerful thrust, we both came, I collapsed onto the bed, panting for breath, miharu drew the dildo out of me,

I sat up and smiled, I sucked the dildo and squeezed miharu's breast making her moan, miharu stoked my hair and moaned "it feels so weird having my cock sucked, my nipples are going hard!" I kept sucking and licking, trailing my fingers underneath the harness and into miharu's soft pussy

fingering and sucking as I went along, she moaned even more until her juices spilt, she lay down, I took the harness off and kept fingering her delicate pussy, licking it and sucking it, miharu moaned loudly, I stopped and kissed her lovingly, I parted and whispered "you won the bet" she smiled and kissed my neck and whispered back "you loved it honey, I'm glad I can make you happy"

I smiled and layed my head on her chest, I breathed "best girlfriend ever…"


	4. 3 Years later

3 years later…

I giggled whilst miharu was lacing my neck with kisses, I stroked her hair and moaned softly, she smirked and rubbed and squeezed my breasts through my maid clothes, I moaned "M-miharu…we shouldn't be doing it here….were at work…" miharu parted and smiled "hey...we've done it many times here before.." me and miharu both worked at a cosplay café near to our house,

I moved out of my parents house to move in with miharu, were happily together, 3rd year running now and I don't want anyone else…

I moaned a little loudly as miharu slipped her hand underneath my panties… I whispered "miharu…c'mon we have to get back to w-…" miharu put her finger to my lips and smiled, I stared into her eyes and bit her finger gently, pulling one of the fingers of the glove up a little, miharu took her finger away from my lips and kissed me deeply,

taking her hand away from my pussy and slipping it out of my panties, showing the liquid coming from my pussy on her fingers, she showed her fingers to me after she kissed me, I smiled and licked on of her fingers, then the second, she drew her fingers out of my mouth and kissed me again,

I was sat upon the cabinet whilst miharu was making me horny, whilst she kissed me I wrapped my legs around her and rubbed her back, undoing her bra strap, she parted away and bit my bottom lip and smirked, she bit my ear lightly and whispered "Xiao….mind if I take you out tonight?" I blushed and nodded, I love being taken out, especially if its with Miharu.

We came out of the store room, giggling to ourselves and acting if nothing happened, I smiled at miharu whilst getting the coffee machine ready, she smiled at me too, utada laughed "wow you too get along really well!" I accidentally cut myself, I gasped "ow paper cut!" miharu rushed around to me and took my finger, she asked concerned "are you okay baby?"

I smiled and answered "I am now…" miharu smiled warmly at me, utada laughed and replied "awe! You two are so cute…" I smiled whilst taking a couple slices of cake and a few cups of tea to one of the tables, I had to take it to the table with the most boys…ugh….

"hey sweetheart when's your break?" one of the boys smirked and winked at me, I turned away arrogantly and replied "none of your concern" one of the older boys got up behind me whilst I was turning my back to him and started feeling my chest,

I cried "h-hey!! That place is off limits! How dare you!!" he chuckled "oh come on. you're the sexiest girl here…" miharu ran up to them and kicked the guy that was feeling me up, making him stumble back, miharu growled "keep…away…from…her" utada shouted "hey! Leave now! We will have no customer sexually harassing a member of staff!" the guy groaned and left, so did the rest of the boys,

I smiled and hugged miharu, I whispered "thank you…" miharu lifted my face up and kissed me softly, I blushed and deepened the kiss for us, utada clapped her hands and shouted "okay everyone back to work!! Nothing to see here! Move along!"

7:00pm

Miharu was chasing me around the house, she laughed "c'mon! im going to get you!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her, she smirked "hah! Im so gonna get you now!" I ran into the bedroom, she tackled me onto the bed and tickled me, I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes,

miharu stopped tickling me and started to kiss me, she whispered "I want to….fuck you so bad…but I cant…" I whispered back biting my bottom lip "don't worry…you can fuck me all you want after we go out okay?"

she cried "but im horny now…" I kissed her neck and felt under her shirt, touching and pinching her nipples, miharu moaned and stroked my hair, I lifted her shirt up and sucked on her breasts, I slipped my hand down her shorts, spreading her pussy and fingering her, she moaned loudly.

Miharu moaned "o-oh man!" she wet her shorts, I giggled "look like someone's cummed themselves" she slipped her shorts off and spread her legs open more, my mouth watered looking at her private flesh, she also slipped her shirt and bra off,

I smiled and began to strip as well, my shorts and panties were already halfway off, I stripped off my shirt and bra, miharu blushed "Xiao…cum on me.." I spread my legs and pumped three fingers into my wet pussy, I moaned loudly as the pumping became faster and faster, until I quickly took my fingers out and let my juices flow onto miharu pussy and stomach, I cried in delight,

She smiled and giggled "mmm…warm…." I smiled and moved closer to miharu, thrusting my pussy onto hers as I went along, miharu blushed a lot and started to thrust to, we both moaned into each others mouths, the thrusting became faster, I pinned miharu's hands above her head, I cummed onto miharu's pussy, she cummed onto mine, she smiled "your so sexy…shall we get ready to go out?" I nodded "yeah"

Restaurant

I chose a cute black dress to wear, miharu wore a gorgeous blue dress with sequins, I noticed it seemed there was something wrong with miharu, I looked up at her concerned and asked "m-miharu…? Are you okay?" she looked down and fiddled with her hands, I asked again and she looked up at me, smiling,

I noticed a few tears in her eyes, miharu replied in a hushed tone "you complete me…" I blushed a lot and a few tears came to my eyes, I smiled at her, miharu stood up out of her seat and walked over to me, then got on one knee, taking my hand and looking into my eyes, she asked in a serious tone

"ling xiaoyu…my love…my life…my everything…I want to be with you for the rest of my life…you complete me so well…will you marry me?"

my eyes widened, and more tears came, I closed my eyes and smiled, I hid my face while tears fell, miharu got up and hugged me, I replied in a hushed tone "d-do you have any idea….how much I want to be with you for the rest of my life….yes….yes I will marry you…" she smiled and the rest of the guests clapped, miharu held me and purred "thank you… So much"

10:00pm

Me and miharu were cuddling on the bed and laughing, I rested my head on miharu's chest, miharu played with my hair and whispered "I love you Xiao…thanks for everything…." I replied "no…thank you…"

I knew everything was going to be okay….I knew for certain…


	5. The wedding: Bonus chapter

I awoke in an empty bed to people rushing around and my wedding dress staring at me, it wasn't a traditional long wedding dress, it was more of a short one with a garter.. Yeah Miharu picked this one out for me,

I giggled and got up, immediately forgetting that she wasn't there, I looked around and asked one of the ladies near by "Where's Miharu?" she smiled and replied " Don't you remember miss Ling? Miss Hirano went over to her friends house for two weeks up until the wedding day, which is today, its rules"

I groaned and grumbled "How could I forget.. Two weeks without sex or pranks" I had to admit I was a little grumpy, but hey its my wedding day, so I shall see her.

I groaned putting on my wedding dress and getting ready, I laughed to the way the dress was, it was some height above my knees and had a extra piece that reached the floor, having my make up and hair done felt weird, I never touch it, the shoes fucking killed my feet though,

I grumbled as I managed to stumble out of the door and into the car, where my mother and father was, not to mention all of my friends, I laughed "well hello there guys, like what you see?" my mother cried tears of joy and my dad was trying to keep it all in, Utada laughed "oh my god she's going to destroy you" I smirked and blushed, I replied "I know" we both laughed as the car took off.

As we got into the chapel, I managed to somehow get the bottom of the dress caught in the car, I sighed and pulled it out, ripping it slightly, and walking up to the entrance of the chapel, seeing Miharu there waiting for me made me smile and fill my heart with happiness,

I whispered "where the fuck have you been?" she laughed "where do you think?"

I smirked and held her hand walking into the hall, to the vicar and other people that were sitting, all of mine and Miharu's friends and family were there, huge smiles on their faces, I couldn't help but cry in happiness, as we got up to the vicar, he said our vows, Miharu whispered "You look beautiful" I smirked and winked at her, we said our "I do's" and ended the wedding,

As we walked out, Miharu dragged me into a room which looked like an office, she pressed her body against mine and kissed my neck, I blushed and giggled "Couldn't help yourself could you?" Miharu bit my ear and whispered "two weeks without sex, what do you think?"

I giggled and kissed her passionately, tangling my tongue with hers, she pressed me back against an office desk and lifted me up onto it, I wrapped my legs around her and pulled her closer to me, I parted from her lips and began kissing her neck, she moaned and stroked my hair as I began kissing and sucking her neck,

I began to unzip her dress from the back as she pressed against my crotch, causing me to shiver and suck her neck harder, until a knock at the door and a voice calling out "Girls are you in there? Can I come in?" I withdrew from her neck and called back "come on in then" Miharu leant against the deck whilst I sat on it, crossing my legs hoping that the redness on my face would fade, the door opened and Utada stepped in, she laughed "sorry to interrupt anything, its just that we are getting ready to go now, the party for you guys will be at 9pm" I nodded and smiled, Miharu replied "we'll be there" she nodded and closed the door,

I laughed and threw my head back, "my god that was close" I giggled.

Miharu smirked and said with a feisty tone "oh come on, you used to love it when we fucked in risky places, remember in school and at work?" I smirked and nodded, she walked over to me and pressed a hand on my crotch, effectively rubbing my clit through my dress, I shivered even more and wrapped my legs around her, unzipping her dress and letting it fall, revealing her breasts and panties, I asked with a hushed tone "not wearing a bra I see.." she smirked and kissed me, pulling my dress off of me so it showed my breasts, she replied "You're not wearing one either.."

I lay down on the desk as she kissed me once more, slipping her hand underneath my dress and into my panties, pinching my clit, I gasped and arched up slightly, squeezing her breasts Miharu pushed a finger into my pussy, she moaned "ah.. You're wet.." I let out a quiet moan and nodded , she pushed another finger into my pussy and began pumping them, my moans got louder and I squeezed her breasts more, I moaned "I-I cant take much more~!" she crouched and dug her tongue deep into my pussy,

I moaned loudly and cummed into her mouth, she sucked up all of my juices, I let out a sigh and relaxed onto the desk, she laughed "wow you came a lot, you really missed me huh?" I sat up and nodded, I got off of the desk and bent Miharu over it, she asked surprised "Xiao what are you doing?" I pulled hers and my panties down and spread her pussy, I giggled "nothing my dear" pushing my tongue deep into her hole" she moaned loudly and shivered, I started sucking at her pussy, drawing in all of her juices, they tasted sweet

Miharu let out more moans and sighed "y-you've gotten good…" I dug my tongue into her deeper when I heard this, making her moan louder, I smirked and withdrew my tongue, sitting on the floor and spreading my legs, Miharu knew what I was doing, she sat close to me and entwined her legs with mine, our pussies together, we started rubbing them against each other,

I cried "oh god, this feels great!" she nodded and pulled me close, rubbing against me more roughly, I kissed her biting her bottom lip, grinding my pussy against hers,

I held onto Miharu and the rubbing became more rough, driving us closer to orgasm, Miharu moaned into my ear "I've missed you!" I moaned "I've missed you too!" we both moaned loudly as we came, our juices spilling over each other,

I panted and hugged Miharu, I whispered "how about another round?" she blushed and nodded, pointing to the bag in the corner of the room, she got up and locked the door before going to the bag, she took out some rope, a strap-on and some clothes pegs,

I blushed and asked "Miharu? What are those?" Miharu laughed with a evil look in her eye "are you a fan of bondage?"

I groaned "well it's not the first time you've did it before" she giggled "Yes but, can you beg?" I nodded and she gave the signal go, Miharu put on the strapon and ordered me to get up and go over to the desk, I nodded and did so, she walked over to me and pulled the dress that was resting at my waist off of me and threw it aside, she tied my hands around my back and bent me over,

she giggled "beg for my cock" teasing it at the entrance of my pussy, I moaned "Please punish me, mistress, I've been a bad girl" she giggled and pushed the whole cock into me, I cried with pleasure as she banged me roughly, I moaned "this is so big!" Miharu laughed "you're as tight as ever! It's hard to move around in here" she continued to grind the cock inside me, she flipped me over and spread my legs, moving her hips even more, I moaned loudly "t-this is driving me crazy!" inside was hitting my most sensitive areas,

I moaned "I-I can't take any more! Aaaah! I'm cumming!" I felt my pussy tighten around the cock as I came, Miharu giggled as she picked me up and lay down with me, sitting me up, I panted "fuck me again mistress.."

Miharu laughed " Someone has been starved haven't they?" she pulled me close and thrust faster into my pussy, hitting my womb, I cried in pleasure as she fucked me hard, I panted "t-try my other holes mistress!" she nodded and pulled out, positioning me on my knees, she pushed the strapon into my ass, I moaned loudly, it hadn't been stretched like that for ages,

I gritted my teeth as she pulled my hair and fucked my ass, she moaned "oh my god you're so tight" I moaned "Fuck me deeper mistress! Punish me!" she smirked and grabbed some of the clothes pegs and placed them onto my nipples, I moaned in pain and pleasure as she pounded my ass deeper , I let out a cry and came, letting the juices run down my legs,

I collapsed, exhausted, she pulled out and took off the strapon, sitting down and panting, I crawled to her and kissed her as she held me, she smiled at me and said "I'm so glad I'm married to you Xiao" I giggled and buried my face into her neck, blowing onto it and whispering "I'm glad I'm married to you too, Miharu"

_Few hours later_

We turned up at the party, it was brilliant, until Utada said "Xiao! You look tired.. What happened?" I stuttered "ah! Well…l-long day is all!" Miharu nodded and laughed, Utada just smiled and walked away, we both breathed a sigh of relief, Miharu whispered "Good save"

I whispered back "I know"


End file.
